


I Need Coffee

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) is not a morning person and she really wishes she could have some coffee, luckily so does Peter and the other boys wanna try it too.





	I Need Coffee

So last week you were kidnapped and saved from your horrible home, taken to the island of Neverland.

Now you were adjusting to life as Lost Girl, and while you loved your new home, you missed a lot of modern things.

‘God I would kill for a cup of coffee.’ you sighed sleepily.

‘What the hell is coffee?’ Felix asked as he handed you a bowl of porridge.

‘Its a uh, hot drink, helps wake you up in the morning.’ you yawned.

Felix sat next to you with a bowl in each hand, his own bowl and the one for Peter who had just came out of his tent.

‘I’ve never had it, but I want it. Make us some.’ Peter said grumpily as he took his bowl and sat down.

You look around to see if the other boys are grinning, a clear sign than that Peter was teasing.

No one was grinning.

‘Peter to make coffee I need coffee beans, a grinder, a coffee machine… I can’t just make something out of thin air.’ you said.

‘Sure you can, where do you think the porridge came from? Neverland doesn’t grow oats, hell it barely grows berries.’ Peter explained.

‘See.’ Felix said.

You look over and see that Felix was eating a bright red apple that you know he didn’t have a second ago.

‘How do I do it?’ you asked, because honestly this is awesome.

‘Just close your eyes and think about what you want, how it feels in your hands, how it makes you feel.’ Peter answered.

You close your eyes and think of you favorite mug, and how you liked your coffee to be eighty percent creamer and sugar, how hot you liked it.

Then you felt a weight in your hand.

You look down at your left hand and sure enough there was your favorite coffee mug, full of steamy coffee.

‘(Y/N), you’re crying, does this stuff make you cry?’ Felix asked looking at the cup in concern.

‘No, no it’s just…I didn’t know how much I missed this.’ you managed to say as you wiped your tears.

You brought the mug up to your mouth and took a sip.

Heaven, that it what you tasted.

‘How is it?’ Felix asked.

‘I think my mouth just had an actual orgasm.’ you said.

‘Make me one.’ Peter said.

‘I want one too.’ Felix added.

‘Me too.’ said another lost boy.

‘Me three!’

‘Don’t forget about me!’ 

‘I want some too.’

Soon every lost boy had a cup of coffee over the age of twelve had a mug of coffee.

Some liked it, some of them hated it, but they were all fully awake and hyped up now.

‘This, you make me this every morning.’ Peter said seriously.

‘Yes sir.’ you smiled as you sipped your second cup of coffee.


End file.
